Journal 1- year 1 at the academy
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Night Hunters first year: (3 entrys up so far!)
1. Entry 1

Copyright! The idea behind Transformers belongs to me but all characters unless mentioned before hand by me that are in this story belong to me. EXCEPT Kangarat who belongs to my friend.

A. Note. I started writing this a couple of years ago and originally it had a counter part by my friend but she lost and never finished hers (Kangarat) SO sometimes there may be a point in which something seems to be missing because her journal whould have filled that in.

And my writing standards have also gone up since I wrote this

(if u guys can't tell read some of my other fic's : )

Thanks,

Oh and please Review!

# Entry one

Dear Journal,

Its my first day here, and its my first day writing in one of these.... what can I say.... uh.... my name is Night Hunter. I used to live with one of my "Ancestors" as we call them at the Autobot complex.... but I'm not an Autobot. I'm one of their decendents. A Maximal. Not a Predicon. I figure that if my life ever gets interesting I better have somthing to be remembered by, after all you never know.

My first Day at the academy was okay but I miss home. These are the basic stats of the bots That I'm stuck training with. I guess I better get used to them all... soon.

Gambler-- Car - Bossy - calls himself leader – Male

Encrypter - Jet - scientific - really smart – Male

Target - Jet - Basic Teen(not that we all arent Teens) - Hyperactive – Male

Street Cat - Car - Teen.... but mature - Athletic and hyper – Femme

Sidewinder - Car - Loner - Athletic – Femme

I guess it may be hard to get used to them.... but I'll give em a chance. Its getting late and I still got to finish putting my stuff away before recharging. I'll try my best to remeber to write often.  
  


Night Hunter  
  


Take some time and type a comment below

J


	2. Entry 2

**ENTRY TWO**** **

Dear Journal,   
Okay, My first day at the academy just ended. I made some friends outside my 'team'. Their names are Kangarat and Snowra. They're in most of my classes but I met them in science my very first class. 

Encrypters also in that class but he's gone most of the time due to the fact he has a 'tutor'. That's because he's about 10 stellar cycles ahead of everyone else at the academy and most bots n cybertron. Encrypters Tutor is an Autobot. A really SMART autobot that goes by the name of Preceptor. Ever heard of him? Well he was a scientist that worked under both Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime. 

Well I guess I'll tell you about Kangarat now. Shes.... well a bot looking for trouble. She's studying to be a undercover agent that works the streets. She's about 4 ft tall.... or she would be if she were a human. Her alternative mode is a neat sports car though I perfer Jets. If your wondering what her paint job is, its black, and green with gold trimming. I think she likes one of our guest speakers. A bot that is about uh... well if he was human he'd be about 5 feet. He's a covert police operative that's taking some time off to help at the academy. His names Scavenger. 

Snowra is Crazy, literally. She's studying to be a fed or in bot language a covert op. but she insists on calling the position a 'federal agent'. One reason could be she is crazy about a Human TV show called the... are you prepared for this? X-Files. Uh huh as I said she's crazy. She's short and though taller than Scavenger and Kangarat. She's totally white with silver and gray trimmings. My opinion? She should be a doctor. 

I know I should have told you what I look like earlier and I did... I told you my height. But that's not enough. As she can tell probably. I detest cars. I have an alternate Jet mode. I love the freeness of flying high in the air and... well you get the picture. I'm light blue. Mostly light blue sorta like a blue icy color. I also have areas of silver and just a bit of gray. Oh and I have areas that are white too.... but I don't really feel like describing myself much... anyway I gotta go.   
  
  


For A Life worth Living,

Night Hunter   



	3. Entry 3

**Copyright! See small print heheh….. Transformers belongs to Hasbrow, my characters belong to me AS does the plot. Kangarat belongs to me friend KANGARAT ****J******

** **

**A. Note- I wrote this a long time a go, my writing style has changed some, **DEAL WITH IT!

ENTRY THREE

Dear Journal,   
Okay, so I don't have much time today but I decided I needed to write anyway.   
Weapons training started. I'm in middle class. We're a select group of eight. A group that has 'outstanding' military fighting skills as they put it, no really, I want to just bash some heads... just kidding. Really we do. I guess.

Our team consists of Gambler the idiot, Encrypter our. scientific, Target and Street Cat, and the loner Sidewinder. Snowra and Kangarat are training with us for a while also but their not training to work with the team they're just training for loner jobs.

I was pitched against Street Cat and Target. Beat 'em both easy. They're younger than us so what would you expect? Tomorrow I'll be training against Sidewinder. She'll be a little tougher to beat, I'm sure. Our instructor has a beast mode! None of us could believe it till he transformed for us. It's an all white horse with white wings and deep black eyes and hooves. It's cool but he won't tell us where he got it. At some outpost or something... maybe a colony. I don't know. I better go recharge now so I won't start recharging in the middle of science class tomorrow   


For A Life worth Living,

Night Hunter   


Please take the time to look below at 

Review

J


End file.
